The invention relates to a windshield wiper device.
Numerous windshield wiper devices are known, which have a wiper bearing with a molded tube and a wiper shaft positioned therein, on which a wiper lever can be fastened. These wiper bearings have a fastening element, which is embodied as a one-part piece with the molded tube and is used to fasten the windshield wiper device to the motor vehicle.
This type of windshield wiper device is known from EP-A-0 739 792 in particular. The wiper bearings supporting the wiper shaft have a fastening element there, which is provided with a predetermined breaking point so that the wiper bearing can dip into the interior of the motor vehicle in the case of an impact of a pedestrian on the wiper shaft. The predetermined breaking points are embodied in this case as constrictions of the cross section of the fastening element. The embodiments shown there are expensive in terms of manufacturing, wherein in addition the force that is required to break the determined breaking point can only be adjusted in an imprecise manner.